Fairmont, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 10666 |population_density_km2 = 273.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 709.2 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 361 |elevation_ft = 1184 |latd = 43 |latm = 39 |lats = 8 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 27 |longs = 31 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 56031 |area_code = 507 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-20330 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0643501 |website = fairmont.org |footnotes = }} Fairmont is a city in and the county seat of Martin County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 10,666 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The city of Fairmont itself has been built around a chain of five lakes: Lake George, Sisseton Lake, Budd Lake, Hall Lake, and Amber Lake. All except Amber Lake are connected by channels and are used extensively for recreational boating and fishing. Interstate 90 and Minnesota State Highway 15 are two of the main routes in the city. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 10,666 people, 4,812 households, and 2,816 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,251 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.6% White, 0.5% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 1.9% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.3% of the population. There were 4,812 households of which 24.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.2% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.5% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.17 and the average family size was 2.78. The median age in the city was 45.5 years. 21.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.1% were from 25 to 44; 28.4% were from 45 to 64; and 22.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.5% male and 52.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,889 people and 2,962 families residing in the city. The population density was 747.5 people per square mile (288.6/km²). There were 5,036 housing units at an average density of 345.7 per square mile (133.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.1% White, 0.4% African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.6% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.9% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. There were 4,702 households out of which 28.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.0% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.0% were non-families. 33.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.86. In the city the population was spread out with 24.3% under the age of 18, 6.7% from 18 to 24, 24.8% from 25 to 44, 23.1% from 45 to 64, and 21.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 90.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,709, and the median income for a family was $46,637. Males had a median income of $31,365 versus $22,447 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,658. About 8.0% of families and 11.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.7% of those under age 18 and 9.3% of those age 65 or over. Economy Fairmont has been home to Fairmont Railway Motors, Inc, now part of Harsco Corporation, for a century. The company pioneered motorized railway section cars, later road-rail technologies as well as track maintenance machinery that revolutionized and mechanized rail track engineering. Its 100th anniversary celebration was held in the summer of 2009. Fairmont products are exported around the world, although the dominant product, railroad speeders, is now mainly in the hands of railway enthusiasts who operate them for fun, such as the North American Railcar Operators Association and the Australian Society of Section Car Operators, Inc. Fairmont is home to the U.S. headquarters of Avery Weigh-Tronix, one of the world's largest suppliers of weighing solutions.http://www.wtxweb.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1&Itemid=59 The Fairmont Sentinel, cited as the most conservative newspaper in Minnesota in issue 1065 of Rolling Stone, is published here. The largest employer in Fairmont is Fairmont Medical Center, part of the Mayo Health System. Prior to 1992, Fairmont had been home to a major regional frozen food canning operation. Longtime owned by the Stokely-Van Camp company, the plant fell under the United Foods International umbrella after United Foods' 1982 $50 million buy-out of Van Camp's frozen vegetable division. Before closing in December 1992, the Fairmont plant was one three frozen vegetable processing plants producing product for the United Foods family of canned vegetables for sale throughout the United States. Top employers According to Fairmont's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Fairmont CAFR the top employers in the city are: Education Local area schoolshttp://fairmont.k12.mn.us/ Fairmont Area Schools website *Fairmont Junior/Senior High School *Fairmont Elementary School Higher education *Minnesota West Community College *Presentation College-Fairmont Campus Notable people * Jay Maynard, the internet celebrity known as "Tron-Guy". * Paul Willson, actor best known for his role as Paul in Cheers and Bob Porter in Office Space References External links *Fairmont Information *Fairmont Sentinel *Fairmont Area Schools *Fairmont Opera House *Martin County Historical Society *KFMC radio Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Martin County, Minnesota Category:County seats in Minnesota